Le film idéal
by Cormier
Summary: et si Quatre et Duo ont la bonne idée de louer un film...Quel film genre de film plaira aux cinq pilotes?...Première fic.


Auteur : Cormier

Base ; GUNDAM WING

Pourquoi te sens –tu obligé de mettre des majuscules ?

Disclaimer : Les persos de Gundam ne sont pas à moi, sauf Duo…Comment ça « dans mes rêves ? »

Note ; c'est ma première fic…alors,….

Le film idéal…

La mission 2547 s'était soldée par une victoire. Les cinq pilotes de gundam, mis en collaboration pour cette mission prirent place dans leur nouvelle planque ; contrairement aux autres, celle-ci ne se trouvait pas dans un coin paumé, mais dans un centre-ville. Ils avaient camouflé leur gundam dans une forêt qui longeait la ville. Leur planque était un petit appartement avec une unique grande pièce et une salle de bain. Dans la grande pièce se trouvait ,contre le mur une cuisine américaine, au centre une table en bois et six chaises, et pour finir cinq lits alignés contre un mur, et à leur grande surprise, ils y trouvèrent aussi une télévision et un canapé assez large, usé mais qui semblait quand même confortable…

Je pense que, puisqu'on a la chance de posséder une cuisine, et d'être dans un centre ville le mieux serait d'aller faire des courses et de faire nous-même la cuisine, plutôt que de manger ces casses-croûtes spéciaux _« soldats en forces »_ immondes…proposa Quatre après avoir pris connaissance des lieux.

Attend, ça veut dire qu'on va avoir des légumes pour dîner ? demanda un Duo indigné qui pouvait faire preuve d'une grande logique quand la santé fragile de son estomac était en jeu…

moi je suis d'accord approuva Trowa

Wuffei inclina la tête positivement. Heero prit la parole (o0) ;

On va devoir rester trois semaines dans cette planque, les professeurs ont jugé qu'on était trop recherché pour le moment et qu'il fallait rester calme pendant au moins trois semaines..

Alors, c'est génial déclara Quatre, on a qu'à s'installer ici pour les jours à venir ! Bon, moi et Duo on va faire les courses !

Quoi ? Duo n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà il se trouvait hors de l'appartement, poussé par un Quatre très enthousiaste !

**Le paragraphe suivant est inutile à lire pour le reste de la fan fic…….**

Les trois, je ne parle que pour dire Mission (ou ce qui tourne autour de ce mot), je ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire et je ne parle que de la justice se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement. Ils vaquèrent à leurs habituelles occupations (Heero ; laptop, Trowa ; bouquin, Wuffei ; méditation) Mais ils sentaient qu'il y avait une différence par rapport aux autres planques…Dans celle-ci, ils se sentaient bien, et ils se surprenaient à se réjouir du retour de Quatre et Duo avec un repas qu'ils partageraient tous ensemble…

Une heure et demi plus tard nos deux boute-en-train arrivèrent les bras chargés de sac en carton et oui, vive l'écologie !. Duo hilare, et complètement plié en deux. Ils déposèrent leurs sacs et se retournèrent vers les autres pilotes.

Voilà, dit Quatre Duo, au bord de l'asphyxie par rire, étant incapable de prononcé un mot, en sortant du supermarché _Produits des Colonies_, nous avons remarqué un club vidéo et nous avons décidé de louer un film pour ce soir. Et euh…….On a beaucoup hésité……..Parce qu'on savait pas ce qui plairait à tout le monde…….Vu qu'on est assez différent….

Et ? demanda Wuffei

Bon, alors, Duo tenait absolument à un Disney….Aladin je crois...

Le visage de Wufei se contracta.

…Mais je doutais que ça vous plaise…alors j'ai refusé.

Le visage de Wufei repris des couleurs après un bref passage dans les tons blancs.

Duo se redressa ;

Et il faut aussi avouer que Quatre avait une certaine préférence pour les films x , tu nous l'avais caché hein Quat-chou ?enfin porno…Duo ne put continuer car il s'écroula par terre au bord des larmes. Les trois autres pilotes regardèrent Quatre avec un air…

MAIS JE T'AI DEJA DIT QUE J'AVAIS PAS FAIS EXPRES ! J'AI PRIS LE BOITIER SANS REGARDER ! Se défendit-il cette fois-ci devant les autres pilotes.

Oui, oui articula Duo, c'est ce que tout le monde dit dans ces cas-là….C 'était quoi encore ? « j'ai perdu ma chatte…»ou un truc dans le genre…

DUO !

D'accord j'arrête, j'arrête, …

Trowa regardait d'un air amusé un Quatre tout rouge que essayait vainement de se justifier devant un Duo qui faisait exprès de paraître peut convaincu….

..Bon alors, comme on avait toujours pas notre film, on a essayé les films d'horreur…mais, finalement on s'est dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Pourquoi ? demanda Heero

Flash-back 

_Et Quatre, Pourquoi pas un film d'horreur ? Regarde celui-ci !_

_Quatre pris le boîtier et lu le résumé en même temps que Duo. Une image s'imposa alors à eux ; _

_« ils étaient tous les cinq sur le canapé, au moment cruciale du film…Eux deux mort de peur et les trois autres impassibles… »_

_Euh Duo, tu crois pas que…._

_Ouais, t'as raison, c'est trop la honte…_

_fin de flash-back_

euh, laisse tomber Heero….Cherche pas à savoir….

Et puis, on a aussi pensé aux films d'amour dit Duo qui avait retrouvé son sérieux, mais on s'est dit que ça plairait pas à Fei-Fei, et que de toute façon, Heero ne comprendrai rien.

Heero leva un sourcil….Sans comprendre.

On a même pensé aux films comiques….

Flash-back 

_Images : tous les cinq devant la télé, un Quatre et un Duo pétaient de rire, et les trois autres en train de regarder les mouches voler…_

Fin du flash-back 

…mais on a vite abandonné cette idée…termina Duo

Pff, tant mieux conclu Wuffei qui sentait une appréhension insoupçonnée à l'approche de l'annonce du film.

On a pas longtemps hésité sur les films d'actions…

Flash-back 

_Images ; un Heero qui déclare avoir fait bien pire devant un James Bond qui infiltre une base au Japon et tire en courant sur les méchants…et qui va même jusqu'à détailler les fautes commises par le pauvre Connery…Quant aux Star Wars,… ils étaient décidément trop réalistes…_

_Fin du flash-back _qui en fait ne sont pas vraiment des flash-back…

On est même allait faire un tour dans la rubrique des policiers mais là aussi….

Flash-back 

_Trowa qui déclare au bout de cinq minutes ; « il est idiot, c'est logique que ce soit le type avec la barbe, vu qu'il est ne peut en aucun cas avoir était à la cérémonie parce que de toute façon il avait laisser sa voiture dans le garage et que ses clé se trouvait dans sa maison de campagne et… ! »_

_Et un Wuffei qui complèterai ; « Oui, en plus il a laissé plein d'indices derrière lui, ah, par Nataku, quel nul ! » qui ?le commissaire ou le coupable ?Là aurait était tout le mystère su film…._

Mais alors qu'avez-vous pris ? demanda Trowa de plus en plus intrigué…

Bah, on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux acheter un pictionnari pour ce soir, et que demain on irait choisir le film tous ensemble déclara Duo avec un grand sourire !

**Owari !**

**Oui, j'avoue, l'humour de cette fic est un peu beaucoup pourrie…mais j'aimais bien l'idée…**


End file.
